transformers conduit
by bladewolfzic
Summary: When Cole fired the RFI it was like a double edged sword it killed some conduits and awoken some. there will be some OC's in here and there will be some elements from Infamous second son Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Somehow, someway, he did it

He killed the beast, without the RFI – Ray field inhibitor- at all! But there was still the plague... Cole had to make his choice the RFI and cure the plague and kill all conduits or do nothing and let everyone die. He look to his left seeing the NSA agent turned conduit, Lucy Kuo, beaten and battered from their fight, to his right was Zeke his best friend through all the hell he'd been through, coughing on his knees.

That tore it for Cole. The Demon of empire city pull out the RFI and looked at Zeke. He smiled sadly "Half as long..."

Zeke chocked back a sob along with a cough, "t...twice as bright. Brother."

He pulled out the RFI and started it up, the buzzing sound indicating its activation, the RFI exploded in a brilliant flash of white light and Cole blacked out.

[Scene change autobots base]

A tall figure walked through the ground bridge, the swearing light of green and white with a hint of blue faded as he came into the Autobot base. He stood tall and mightily with his red and blue armoured body, with all eyes on him as he stood before them in all his glory.

The smallest human in the room looked to him with hope through his glasses as he asked "Optimus?" with the others standing by his side.

Said Autobot leader looked down to his young companion with a rare smile and said "hello Rafael" as the others smiled as well.

Raf's face shone with happiness as Miko came jumping up at his left side saying "the big guy remembers us! Wahooo!" and jumped for joy and with Jack still in his spacesuit walked up to join his friends with a smile.

Optimus looked at them with a smile, but then it went down as he glanced at the Decepticon mark upon his left shoulder "although there seems much I do not remember," he stated sadly.

"Optimus" an old voice said drawing their leader's attention to their old medic as he continued "it has truly been our darkest hour" he said placing his servo over his chest as he looked to the others and back to Optimus. "but know this…from every indication, your spark never ceased being that, of an Autobot" he finished as he placed his hand on Optimus's arm with a smile.

Optimus smiled again as he looked to all his comrades, Autobot and human.

"AAAARRRGH‼" everyone jumped at the sudden cry of pain and looked to see that it had come from Jack who had dropped his space helmet and was holding his sides in deep pain. "JACK!" both Arcee and June cried out as they saw him in deep pain.

June was at his side in a second looking at her sons twisted face of pain as sweat poured from it "Jack what's-" but she never got to finish as two more cries of pain cried out from both Miko and Raf. They both held themselves in pain as they dropped to their knees. "MIKO!" Bulkhead shouted as he watched her twist in pain. Bumble Bee also cried Raf's name but it came out in beeps and whirls, but no-less different from everyone else's cries of worries.

"what in same hill is wrong with them!?" agent Fowler asked as he knelt by both Raf and Miko trying to help them but not knowing what to do. "I don't know!" June replied as she kept looking at her son trying to help but couldn't find anything wrong with him, but he and the other kids were obviously in pain.

"I-it h-hur-rts" Raf whispered in deep pain before he fell to ground unconscious. "RAF!" June, Fowler and bumble Bee shouted/beeped in panic.

"I-I c-cant…B-Bulkhead!" Miko cried as she too fell unconscious, but Fowler was ready and caught her as she fell. "MIKO!" Bulkhead shouted in panic.

June was starting to freak out at what was happening, but she was brought back to her senses as Jack groaned in pain. She looked down to her only son as his body shook in pain and slight fear. "Jack, I-it's going to be alright, just hold on," she said trying to comfort both him and herself as well.

"it-it feels l-like my b-blood is on f-fire and f-f-frozen, at the same time!" he cried as he began to feel light headed from the pain "my b-body feels like I-it's going t-to implode!" he was now seeing spots. He was surprised he lasted this long, but he knew he couldn't anymore, so he looked to his mother and said "it hurts" before falling into darkness.

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jack!" June cried as she bent down to her now unconscious son. "What's wrong with them?!" Arcee demanded as she panicked from beside them, while also trying to keep her feelings for Jack in check. "I don't know; bring them into the med bay, quickly!" Ratchet ordered as he made his way other to the med bay himself.

After they placed the kids to the med bay Ratchet scanned them "Well Ratchet, what's wrong with them?" Bulkhead asked more than worried for his best friend Miko "I don't know. By my scans it's not a cybertronian virus and it's not human either, there's nothing we can do but wait." Ratchet stated sadly, he then made everyone leave the room so he could run more tests. He soon left himself for some Energon.

A few minutes later Ratchet came back to check on the kids. They were still asleep and their vitals where the same he was about to leave but before he did he spare a glance towards the kids and left he hoped they woke up soon.

**Please review and vote for what powers you want jack, Raf and Miko to have**


End file.
